Optimus Prime (YTTP)
Optimus Prime (オプティマス・プライム, Oputimasu Puraimu) was the last born of the original Thirteen Transformers. His spark was the most like their progenitor Primus, its frequency nearly identical. He was the mediator and visionary of the group, passing among them all as a calm, inspiring, thoughtful, unifying and well-liked friend. It was his unique spark and his inspiring reassurance that "All are One" that allowed the Primes to rally and succeed in their battle against the Chaos Bringer Unicron. When tragedy at last ended the era of the Primes and brought forth the new race of lesser descendant Transformers he alone chose to be reborn in the Well of All Sparks as one of them, that he might know them and their needs more completely. All memory of his past life gone, he took the name Orion Pax (オライオン・パックス, Oraion Pakkusu) and sought his way like any other robot on the new world. Eventually he found his place as a simple data clerk, satisfied with his job. He was always anxious of the inequality amongst cybertronians and thus, after gaining inspiration from an outspoken gladiator named Megatron's call for an upheaval of Cybertron's society, took a stand to rid the oppressive caste system which hindered the freedom of all the sentient beings on Cybertron. Little did he realize that his instructor, the master archivist Alpha Trion, was also one of the Thirteen and knew of the secret within the data clerk. Once Pax and Megatron discovered they did not have as much in common as they once believed, the lowly data clerk was promoted by the High Council to be the next Prime. With the claiming of the Matrix of Leadership Orion Pax became Optimus Prime once more, regaining his memory and rising to lead his people. Over the centuries, loss and war have led Optimus to appear stern and serious to most. But scratch the surface, and you'll find an individual who greatly cares for his fellow living beings, with a warmth and kindness his closest friends can rely on. You'll also find regret over the loss of a comrade to darkness, and the faintest glimmer of hope that he can be saved. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Peter Cullen (English), Toshiyuki Morikawa (Japanese) The Autobots' leader is the biggest, strongest, and smartest. Optimus Prime makes the plans and protects the humans in the war with the Decepticons. He's awesome in big-rig mode and even more amazing as his true red-and-blue-armored self. You wouldn't call Optimus Prime cuddly, but he does care. He's just seen a lot of battle ... and he knows there's more to come. He transforms into an adapted vehicle mode of a long-nose semi-trailer truck. Robot Mode Optimus has a gray face with a blue helmet and antennas of the same color, heavily detailed and designed with multiple plates and layers of pieces on top of each other. Optimus has two sphere shaped bases for his antennas, with dark blue coloring around it. He has a red chest with windows from his vehicle mode and a dark grey strip on both of his ribs. He has big shoulders that overlaps his arms. 2 wheels are at the back held by his smokestacks. 4 wheels are at the back of his legs. Vehicle Mode Like all of his alternate counterparts, he transforms into a big rig truck. It can attach a trailer to the back blue section. Optimus can go to Maximum Overdrive, which makes him go faster than a normal truck. With his upgrade, he turns in an alt mode similar to that of an experimental all-terrain expeditionary fighting vehicle which was designed by the finest engineers in the army division. Attributes: Gallery File:Optimus-Prime-TFP-Vehicle_1289398748.jpg|Optimus' first Earth vehicle mode. Personality When Optimus was originally known as Orion Pax, he was very timid and constantly doubted himself at times. Despite this, Orion proved himself to be a capable leader countless times. When Optimus returned to his original form briefly on Earth, he maintained much of the same idealistic traits as he did before his transformation into a Prime. However, one thing Orion continued to possess was his sense of right and wrong. This led Orion to discover Megatron's plan to use his research for evil and to destroy the peaceful Autobots, who Megatron claimed were evil. Unfortunately, Orion's senses of goodness and honor also made him easily manipulated, as seen by his dedication toward assisting Megatron beforehand. As Optimus Prime, he is a very stern and serious leader, not taking jokes, and as Bulkhead described never crying out or losing his cool. But when Optimus does lose his cool, it is due to the Decepticons who irritate him the most. Optimus is shown to not be the party type either. However Optimus can also be at the same time a very caring bot, making sacrifices to ensure the safety of the team and their human allies, he will even go as far as to sacrifice himself to save Earth and Cybertron. Optimus also has a strong sense of honor and loyalty. However, Optimus has been shown as willing enough to leave his code of honor and resort to Decepticon tactics in order to stop Megatron. The tasks of protecting humans and stopping the Decepticons simultaneously should have brought him to his knees, however he did not give up. Optimus would even risk his life to change a decepticon to side with the Autobots, including Dreadwing and Breakdown. Optimus has also proven to be stubborn enough to resist joining the AllSpark (even at Alpha Trion's insistence), to protect humanity. Once Optimus received his upgrade and rejoined the Autobots, he made it a point to be the moral compass of the team and usually was the one to notice whenever someone was having a problem. When Ultra Magnus asked Optimus about a "Kilt", it was revealed that Optimus finds it best to simply nod and mobilize to questions like these. As Ultra Magnus began to realize that the Autobots were not like the Elite Guard or any other group he had took leadership of, Optimus consulted him over his feelings and explained what he believed the Autobots to have become. Optimus believed in his team to be true Primes even without the Matrix of Leadership. Above all, Optimus is the best and most awesome leader to have. Optimus Prime is the heart and soul of all things good in the universe. Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots *Alpha Trion *Team Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Arcee *Wreckers *Cybertron Elite Gard **Ultra Magnus *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Wonder Girl *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm Family Neutral *Red X *Terra *Jinx Rivals *Megatron (formerly) *Skyquake *Dreadwing (formerly) Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron (formerly) **Shockwave **Soundwave **Breakdown *Seekers **Starscream *MECH **Deathstroke **Silas *Blackfire *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Trigon *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Kitten *Fang *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Malchior *Katarou *The Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire Weapons and Abilities Optimus Prime is one of the strongest Autobots alive and a formidable opponent in battle. Optimus is armed with two arm energon cannons and long blades. He also possess the Star Saber plus with the Matrix of Leadership, which makes him the strongest Prime alive. After being repaired by Forge of Solus Prime's remaining power, Optimus gained a new more stronger and powerful body with a jetpack and armed with an energon minigun. He also a new energon blaster and rockets in his vehicle form. After Smokescreen killed Megatron with the Star Saber, Optimus reclaimed his weapon though it is not seen using it after that. Gallery History Past In the waning years of the Golden Age of Cybertron, Orion Pax was a clerk in the Iacon Hall of Records, mentored by Alpha Trion. His interests lay with the tales of ancient Cybertronian history, but the more he learned about the past, the more he grew concerned about the present. There was a disparity in freedom among the classes of his race, and the ruling class was corrupt and all-powerful. In seeking a solution to this inequity, he found inspiration in the words of a gladiator named Megatronus, and the two joined forces to end corruption and bring equality to the masses. Orion and Megatronus became close allies, almost like brothers. But soon Megatronus' ideals would become corrupted, and the two would become bitter enemies. Both Megatronus — now "Megatron" — and Orion Pax appeared before the High Council, and Megatron stated it was his intention to overthrow the High Council by force and instate himself as the next Prime. But it was Orion's speech that drew their attention. Jealous, Megatron left angrily and began his conquest, which resulted in countless casualties and left the Core of Cybertron itself poisoned. It was Orion's subsequent search for the Core that completed his transformation into Optimus Prime. The Core, the essence of their creator Primus, relinquished the Matrix of Leadership into his chassis. During the war, Optimus encountered Skyquake at the Battle of Technahar when the Decepticon was sent by Megatron to kill him. With the help of Alpha Trion, Optimus fired the AllSpark into space to hide it from Megatron. After Cybertron was abandoned, Optimus Prime's elite team of Autobots eventually made their way to Earth, where they allied themselves with the United States government. The Autobots were assigned William Fowler as their liaison, and provided an abandoned missile silo as a base in exchange for keeping the Decepticon threat contained. Optimus then sent a message into space, calling any Autobot survivors to Earth. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:YTTP Transformers Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:YTTP Autobots Category:Male Autobots Category:YTTP Male Autobots Category:Autobot leaders Category:YTTP Autobot leaders Category:Primes Category:YTTP Primes Category:Matrix bearers Category:YTTP Matrix bearers Category:Alternate Versions of Optimus Prime